


Stray Bullets

by redeem147



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Warren had been a better shot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stray Bullets

He walked up to the house on Revello Drive, a jaunty bounce in his step. Whatever had kept her from loving him, or admitting to loving him, that obstacle was gone. He was a new man, and he knew once she realized that, they would finally be together. He was nervous with anticipation of how their meeting would play out, but smiled with confidence that everything was finally going to be okay.

 

But the house was dark. He peered through the window. Nobody around. He walked around the back of the building. Entered through the unlocked back door. It looked as though no one had been inside for days. The furniture was thick with dust. Confused, he ran up the stairs. “Buffy? Dawn?” he called. Nobody home. His heart sank when he saw a dark red stain on the floor in Willow’s room.

 

He picked up the phone in the living room. What the hell was Harris’ number? He’d call information. He realized that the phone was dead anyway. What the bloody hell was going on?

 

It was early evening, Friday night. The Magic Box should still be open. Maybe Anya would have some answers.

 

He walked into the shop. Anya stood by the table, packing things in boxes. The shelves were almost empty. She noticed him as soon as the little bell above the door dingled. “Oh. So you finally decided to come back.” Her voice and face were equally cold. “You’re a little late.”

 

“Anya. What’s going on? I went to Buffy’s place, but there’s nobody around.”

 

“You don’t know.” Her face softened. “I just assumed...”

 

“Where’s Buffy?”

 

She pointed to a chair. “Sit down, Spike.” He did, staring at her with fear in his eyes. “Buffy’s dead.”

 

For the longest time he just sat there, blinking, a distant look in his eyes. It couldn’t be true. Why was she lying? Buffy couldn’t be gone. He’d come back changed, come back ready to start afresh. He loved her. She made him live. So why was Anya lying? It couldn’t be true. “What,” he finally choked out, “what happened?”

 

She sat down beside him. Put her hand on his. “That horrible little man, Warren. The one who set the cameras up here. She stopped him, some stupid plot. Anyway, he came to her house. Pulled out a gun and started shooting. Hit Tara through the upstairs window. Xander in the stomach.” She brushed at the tears on her cheeks. “Buffy he shot straight between the eyes.”

 

Spike crumpled, then. He dropped his head to the tabletop. Started to sob. She put her hand on his head.

 

“Tara died instantly. It went through her heart. Willow just freaked out, calling down dark magicks. When she got to the yard she saw Buffy and Xander, and she says that something snapped inside. Xander told her that Warren had done it, just before he...”

 

The words sounded forced, like Spike had to call rationality up from a place separate from his grief. “So they’re all dead.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I’ll kill him.”

 

“Too late.” Anya stood up from the table, crossing her arms over her chest. “The grief was too much for Willow. Everyone she loved was dead at that house. She says that when she held Tara’s body, all she wanted was to get the bastard responsible. But when she saw the others, she was overwhelmed. She’s a strong witch, but she’s still only human.”

 

“How did he die? I hope it was painful.”

 

“Oh, very.” She rubbed the back of her neck with her hand, catching the chain that hung there with her finger. “He’d killed Xander. So I had her make a wish.”

 

He lifted his head from the table. “So you...”

 

A smile flickered over her lips. “It was long, and cruel and painful. I enjoyed every second of it.” She picked up a candlestick from the shelf and wrapped it in newspaper. “So, I’m back to the life. Full time. Giles came over for the funerals, and while he was here we sold the store. He’s a mess, of course. Blames himself for everything.” She caught Spike’s eye. “Because he left, you see.”

 

“With Buffy gone, things have gotten pretty bad. The cemetery’s are overrun with vampires. Your friend Clem was staying in your crypt, but that wasn’t a very good idea. They beat him up and he left town. It wasn’t a pretty sight, all those wrinkles and bruises.” She shrugged her shoulders. “At least he wasn’t dead.”

 

He rubbed his eye sockets with the back of his hands. “Where’s Dawn?”

 

“Social Services took her. I think she’s in an institution, somewhere instate. Not in Sunnydale. I can’t tell you where she is. She tried to kill herself, you know. Slashed her wrists.” She put the package into the cardboard box on the table. “I hear it wasn’t the first time.”

 

Spike sat in silence, the ache in his chest growing. He had gone because of Buffy. He had changed because of Buffy. Now she was gone, Dawn was gone. The floor had dropped out of his new, purposeful life. “And Red?”

 

“That’s a funny story. All this time she’s been trying so hard to give up magic. She’s just stopped now, full turkey. Last time I talked to her, she was living with her parents. Says she’s investigating her Jewish roots. She isn’t very happy. Guess she’ll get by.” She closed the lid on the box and picked up a roll of packing tape. “I’m almost done here. I’d say I’ll be seeing you around, but D’Hoffryn has an assignment for me in Malaysia. I think it will take a while. Sorry. I know this wasn’t the homecoming you expected.”

 

He stood up. “Goodbye Anya. It was good knowing you.”

 

“Goodbye Spike. Out of curiosity, what brought you back to town?”

 

He headed towards the door. “Doesn’t matter, now.” Nothing matters now.

 

He walked out aimlessly into the night. He’d already been through so much. Everyone he cared about couldn’t be gone, could they? The hole in his heart told him otherwise. Everyone he cared about was gone.


End file.
